<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celebration by maokuuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299951">celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns'>maokuuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Other, its a birthday fic happy birthday hayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t have much time to celebrate, but it’s not the big moments that matter the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hayato, happy birthday!”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hayato physically jumped on the spot when you all but kicked open his office doors, and his eyes narrowed at you. Jesus fucking <em>christ</em>. Did you have to?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, I know you’re busy or whatever, and you get grumpy when people bother you while you’re working, but-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Could you hurry up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“-but I figured that since you love me and all it wouldn’t matter as much. We don’t have time to take you out anywhere, but look!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You held up a box with a bright smile despite his mounting annoyance. You stepped up to his desk and held it out to him expectantly, and he sighed heavily, shoulders slumping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were difficult when you felt like being so, and you were an awfully persistent person. If he didn’t open the damn thing, you’d only complain until he did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took the box from you, at least grateful he didn’t have to worry about making a mess with wrapping paper, or anything else of the sort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You were starting to shuffle around on your feet impatiently, and he watched you carefully as he very slowly lifted the lid off the box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yah, come on, pick it up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Che,” he snorted lowly, “you could afford to be a little more patient, you know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You jut your bottom lip out childishly at this; you heard that quite often.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted the card you’d written on, opening it shortly so he could read what you’d written inside. While your Italian was fluent and nice to look at, your Japanese was a little rougher, and slightly messier. It was cute, almost. You’d taken it upon yourself to learn when you’d met them all despite never visiting at any point; it was sweet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m surprised you could read that! You don’t have your glasses on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want me to tear it up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t have them because he’d forgotten them in his room and had been too lazy to retrieve them, and he could tell by your smile you knew this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you want them?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes narrowed dangerously, but he snatched his glasses out of your hand and slid them on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh. Your Japanese is still weird with them on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, that’s mean! It’s so hard to write it, I tried so hard!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He puffed out a soft laugh at this, moving to the gift you’d hidden amongst some decorative paper, moving it out of the way so he could remove it from the box.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stopped for a short moment to stare at the glass orb, blinking slowly. <em>Hah?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, Boss and Takeshi told me that you used to really like space and aliens and junk!” You chimed, though you did sound a little nervous because of his silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You waved your hands out at the glass ball, shrugging gently. It was a stunning mix of colours amongst a majority of black, though he could notice green and red were most prominent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, I thought a decorative piece for your office would be nice! Space, something you can see often...” You spun your hands as you continued rambling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Haha, I chose red and green because of your flames and your eye colour, actually, and it’ll look nice during Christmas, too! Right? Anyway-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stop for a moment. You talk so much.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He waved you closer, and you shuffled around his desk warily, pushing your palms together. He had to usher you into leaning down to his height so he could be face to face from his seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s nice. Thanks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your eyes lit up before they squeezed shut when he grabbed the back of your head so he could kiss your forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, he pet your shoulder and turned back to his desk, setting both the glass ball and the birthday card off to the side before cleaning up the paper in the box and moving that to the floor near his bin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re welcome! Oh, Boss wanted me to tell you we’ll be having a group dinner tonight! It’s just in the kitchen since everyone’s busy, but-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That sounds fine. Thank you.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was posted onto my tumblr first but it’s here as well bc I was pretty happy with this and the reception on tumblr is god awful anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYATO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>